bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stronger Stimulant
Stronger Stimulant is a 4th upgrade on Path 1 of the Alchemist. It is an improved version of the Berserker Brew upgrade, providing bonus range, pierce, and attack speed, to boosted towers for a significantly longer duration. It costs $2,125 on Easy, $2,500 on Medium, $2,700 on Hard, and $3,000 on Impoppable. Description Stronger Stimulant is an improved version of Berserker Brew; its berserker potions will have a more powerful effect on monkeys, granting +3 pierce instead of +2, +17.6% attack speed instead of +11.1%, +15% range instead of +10%, and maintaining +1 layer of damage per hit. It also makes the potion last longer (12 seconds or 50 attacks, whichever comes first). An Alchemist with this upgrade will be able to keep a maximum of two monkeys consistently boosted with Berserker Brew, whereas regular Berserker Brew wears off too quickly to consistently boost even one monkey. Stronger Stimulant will give the Alchemist a more crazy appearance, along with holding two large wooden barrels with a black chimney instead of just one wooden barrel without a chimney. Along with this is that its potions will give a glass-smashing effect upon boosting a monkey. The monkey also gains an X-shaped scar on his forehead and now wears goggles on an aviator's cap. He also seems to have bushy sideburns. When purchasing the Path 2 upgrades, it will add white gloves if upgraded to Stronger Acid, or black gloves and black mouth mask if upgraded to Perishing Potions. When purchasing the Path 3 upgrades, the Acid Pool upgrade will change the monkey's goggle shape from two eye sockets to a single lengthened socket, while the Faster Throwing upgrade will change the color of the goggles from orange to blue. Tips *After Version 6.0, this upgrade is best utilized on slow fire rate and/or high-projectile towers such as Bomb Shooters with Recursive Cluster and Ninja Monkeys with Bloonjitsu. **Prior to Version 6.0, this upgrade was best utilized on high fire rate and/or high-projectile towers such as Sun Avatars. However, this is no longer the most viable option, since the potions now can wear out after a certain amount of attacks from the target tower. **Note that (as of 13.0), many strategies for CHIMPS mode on Advanced maps still use Stronger Stimulant together with a Sun Avatar. *Purchasing Faster Throwing will allow Stronger Stimulant to maintain up to three monkeys instead of just two. *There are many various good towers that synergize well with Stronger Stimulant, even after the Version 6.0 nerfs: **Stronger Stimulant can be applied nearby a lone 0-2-5 Perma-Spike in range of a Jungle Drums Village to maximize Permaspike spike production along with virtually full DDT popping power via Acidic Mixture Dip. The Alchemist should only be in range of the Perma-Spike to guarantee full DDT popping power. **Stronger Stimulant is very useful when paired with Icicle Impale, since it not only increases attack speed significantly (along with increased range, pierce, and damage), its Acidic Mixture Dip potions allow Icicle Impale to pop Leads and DDTs for almost all of the time, even when Icicle Impale is crosspathed with Enhanced Freeze and Deep Freeze. **When timed well, activated abilities such as Blade Maelstrom ability and Spike Storm ability can become significantly more effective. *On Hard Difficulty, one 4-0-0 Alchemist will cost $5295 ($2700 + $1350 + $380 + $270 + $595). This will be useful information in CHIMPS Mode, as spending budgets are very limited in the game, and every dollar saved would make the difference between losing and winning. Strategy TBA Update History ;6.0 Brew lasts for the next 50 attacks or the current timed duration (12 seconds), whichever comes first. In addition, any Stronger Stimulants that expired cannot be reapplied to the target tower until the 12-second duration is over. ;9.0 Stronger Stimulant cooldown between expired potions on target stimulated tower decreased (12s --> 5s), to be consistent with Berserker Brew cooldown between expired attacks. Gallery Stronger Stimulant.png|Artwork as seen in the upgrades menu Stronger Stimulant Icon BTD6.png|Stronger Stimulant upgrade icon Stimulant crosspath.png|All Crosspaths of the Stronger Stimulant No Strong Stim Ninja.png|Ninja Monkey without Stronger Stimulant Strong Stim Ninja.png|Ninja with Stronger Stimulant Splash Stimulant.png|Splashing Stronger Stimulant Acidic Mixture Dipping Village.png|Stronger Stimulant Alchemist applying AMD to a Monkeyopolis (probably a bug) Stronger stimulant crosspaths.png|Stronger Stimulant Crosspaths (Top: Path 2, Bottom: Path 3) Trivia *This upgrade changes the color of the splash that Berserker Brew makes from yellow to fuschia. *This upgrade also adds a glass-smash sound effect upon boosting a tower. *It's been proven that expired Stronger Stimulant potions cannot be reapplied to the target tower until the 12-second duration is over, regardless of how many Stronger Stimulant Alchemists there are around the target tower. Link on Reddit. *Although not addressed directly on the Version 9.0 update patch notes, the Stronger Stimulant gained a buff to the decreased expiry cooldown. This Subreddit link describes scientifically about this very change. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Alchemist Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades